1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel loader.
2. Background Information
A wheel loader has an air cleaner for cleaning air which is supplied to an engine. For example, in the wheel loader which is disclosed in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H9-88121, the air cleaner is arranged inside an engine room. Then, an intake pipe is installed in the ceiling wall of the engine room. The intake pipe sucks in air from outside the engine room and supplies the sucked-in air to the air cleaner inside the engine room. In addition, in order to prevent the entry of rainwater, a cap with a mushroom shape is mounted onto the end portion of the intake pipe.